


So Inn Love

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top!Luke, author!Luke, bottom!Michael, employee!Ashton, employee!Calum, employee!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a summer employee at the inn by the beach and Luke is a famous author who checks into that very same inn for the summer.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Inn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Unforgettable Summer: So Inn Love" by Catherine Clark.
> 
> The plot of the one shot is NOT the same as the one of the book.
> 
> The yummy scene (or gay smut) is sandwiched in between two sets of asterisks (******). If you do not wish to read it, then you may skip over the scene by scrolling until you see the second set.

Michael walks out of the inn, carrying a drink in one hand while the other hand is running its fingers through his red hair. When he spots his friend Calum sitting on a bench, he quickly makes his way over to him.

He sits down by his friend, handing his brunet friend the glass of lemonade that he got from the inn buffet.

"Thanks, man," Calum says, drinking the lemonade.

"No problem," Michael says with a smile and the two stare out at the Pacific ocean before them. They watch as people by the beach run around, enjoying their summer and Calum takes in a deep breath.

"I have to get back to the lifeguard duty after this," he informs Michael. "I'd rather be playing in the water though, meeting girls and stuff."

"At least you're outside," Michael points out. "I'm stuck by the front desk, answering calls and helping guests check in and all that jazz."

"True. I'd hate to be in your position." Before Michael can smack Calum a girl with curly hair walks by the two, earning the brunet's attention. Michael laughs to himself when Calum nods at her. "Hey, babe."

The girl turns around, slightly shocked by Calum's greeting. She shakes her head and starts heading down to the beach. Calum hands Michael is half finished glass and then stands up.

"I'm going to go check out the girl- I mean, go on duty now," Calum says, waving at Michael before he grabs the towel beside him and runs off.

The red head glances down at the cold glass in his hand, taking a sip out of it. He stands up from the steps and heads into the inn.

\------

"Mikey!" someone exclaims, pulling Michael's attention away from the paperwork that's in front of him. The next thing he knows one of his employee friends Ashton is slamming his hands down on the desk, surprising Michael. "A famous author is coming here! Here!"

"Oh, really?" Michael speaks. "How come I never heard of it?"

"Elise was working here while you were on break. She got a call from the man himself and told me about it. She says that the guy's coming here in an hour!"

"Who is this famous person?"

"He's an author and he goes by L. R. Hemmo." Michael's eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"He's coming here?!" Michael repeats, pointing down and talking about the whole inn in general. Ashton nods, a large smile showing.

"Yes! He'll be here the whole summer!" Ashton squeals a little. "I can't wait to be of service to him. I'm so glad I got this job." The curly haired boy giggles to himself before he scurries off to go back to work.

"L. R. Hemmo is coming here," Michael says to himself. "Oh, my God."

Michael doesn't have anything against this author. In fact, he's a fan of L. R. Hemmo. He's read every single one of his books from the front cover to the back and says that he is his favorite author out there. If anything, Michael can barely contain his excitement.

He's never seen the guy before, not even in photographs online, but he assumes that he's probably perfect, like his books.

L. R. Hemmo is coming here to the same inn that he is working at. How can one not be excited to meet such an amazing person such as Mr. Hemmo himself?

Michael worries that he might not look professional in front of his idol and he quickly practices some things to say when his author finally arrives. Like Ashton had said, an hour is when the author arrives and that's about enough time for Michael to be prepared mentally.

\------

It has been about five hours and it is already eight in the evening. Michael is about ready to let another person take over the front while he heads over to the buffet to meet Ashton and Calum and get himself something to eat.

He shuffles some things around, knocking over a basket of pens off the counter and letting all of pens spill out.

"Damn," Michael mutters under his breath as he walks around and cleans the mess he made. While he does this, a pair of feet appear in front of him and the person leans down to help him.

The stranger picks up some of the pens near him and hands them over to the red head.

"Thank you," Michael says without looking up at the person, placing all of the writing instruments in the basket and going behind the counter once again to do some last minute organizing.

"I'd like to check in, please," speaks the stranger. "I have a reservation."

"Okay, may I have your name, please?" Michael immediately stops everything he is doing and goes to the inn computer, opening up a file for those who have made reservations for the inn.

"It's under the name L. R. Hemmo." Michael types the name in, but stops in the middle of the last name. He glances up at the person and is greeted with blue eyes, a shiny lip ring, and blond hair that's styled in a perfectly made quiff. Not only that, the person who says he's the famous author does not even look older than Michael does.

Even though Michael should be freaking out inside, he can't help but feel some sort of dislike to this person, despite him being his favorite author.

"You're the L. R. Hemmo?" Michael asks and the claimed author nods in response. "How old are you?"

"Last time I checked, I've been twenty-one for two months." Michael's eyes widen in disbelief. Twenty-one?! This guy had to be at most eighteen! There's no way he's older than Michael by three years.

"You look so young though," Michael comments, but he really wants to say that he thinks this guy is pretending to be L. R. Hemmo.

"I get that a lot," the guy says, chuckling. "Anyway, do you need to see my I.D.?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then go google my name. You'll find me online." The blond winks at Michael, annoying the red head slightly. Then the employee spots the next person who's taking over his shift and he's more than relieved to leave finally.

"I think I'll let someone else deal with you," he says, smirking at the author. "Cas, you take over and help this gentleman!"

"Got it!" Cas exclaims, saluting Michael. The red head doesn't miss the frown made by L. R. Hemmo when the two switch places.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Hemmo," Michael whispers before he leaves the lobby and heads over to the inn buffet.

\------

"You saw him?!" Ashton shouts after Michael tells him about how L. R. Hemmo walked into the lobby earlier that evening. The two were sitting across from one another at a booth with a view to the beach. However, because it was already dark out, they could barely see the ocean. "Was he hot, like in the photographs on Wikipedia?"

"He looks young for his age," Michael says, drinking out of his cup of water. "He's seriously twenty-one?"

"That's what he's told everyone. He's really good looking though."

"I'll hand that to him."

"Who's good looking?" Calum suddenly asks as he sets his plate of steak on the table and slides into the seat next to Ashton.

"This guy that everyone's been talking about."

"Whom?"

"You didn't know?" Ashton asks in shock. "L. R. Hemmo! He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"A famous author," Michael answers, stealing a piece of steak from Calum. "He's here, but I find it incredibly hard to believe that that guy who I just dealt with for a simple minute is L. R. Hemmo himself."

"If he has a sexy face, blond hair, body, hot lip ring, perfect everything... then it's him," Ashton says before looking back at Calum who was frowning at Michael for eating some of his dinner. "How do you not know who the guy is? He's one of the biggest romance authors out there!"

"Maybe it's because I don't read?" Calum says. Then he glares at Michael. "Stop stealing my food. You had your dinner."

"Maybe he wants more food. Or another slice of pizza."

"Then go get another slice, damn it. This is Calum's steak. Calum's. Not yours, not ours. My steak."

"All right. It's your steak," Michael says, laughing a little. "You need to calm down. It's not like if I eat any more of it, the world will cease to exist."

"I'm not risking anything." Calum shoos Michael away and tells him to get his own food. The red head rolls his eyes, laughing at his friend's silly ways before he gets up and leaves the table, taking his empty plate with him.

While he's up to get pizza, he notices that there's one left. He reaches for the spatula to pick it up, but someone's hand beat him to it. His eyes go up the arm and to the person's face, groaning to himself.

"Well, hello to you," L. R. Hemmo says, smiling at Michael.

"Bye to you," Michael says back, going elsewhere away from the guy.

"Now hold on, just a second." Fingers wrap around Michael's wrist and pull him back towards the author. "I never caught your name."

"And you never will."

"But you are the one who will be serving me for the entire summer, aren't you?"

"I'm in charge of the front desk. That's the job the owner gave me. Room service isn't in my category of work here."

"Well, then I suppose I can make a request for you?"

"No, I'm good."

The blond author's smile falls from his face. He releases Michael's wrist and draws away. "Very well, but I will get your name."

"It's Ashton Irwin. Happy? Great. Bye!" Michael quickly escapes without hearing another word from L. R. Hemmo. He thought the guy would be more mature looking and nicer, but he looks more like a cocky prick who's still in high school.

Michael was really looking forward to L. R. Hemmo's stay at the inn, but now he can't wait for the day that he leaves. Or when Michael has to go back home in the middle of August to prepare fo his university life, whichever one comes first.

Michael decides to eat some fries and a burger instead, because the author took the last slice of pizza. Once he gets his next round of food, he heads back to the table that now only has Calum there.

"Where'd Ashton go?" Michael asks as he takes a seat beside Calum. The brunet boy merely shrugs.

"Probably to go to the beach or to his room," Calum answers. "Either way, he's not coming back here for the night." He starts to eat a few more pieces of steak from his plate as Michael looks around the buffet, watching L. R. Hemmo leave the place with a plate of one pizza slice in hand.

He must be heading to his room, Michael thought. In the end, he really didn't care where the author ate. As long as Michael wasn't being bothered by him, that's all that matters.

\------

"Ashton," L. R. Hemmo calls out and Michael doesn't pay much attention to him. He keeps his eyes on a sheet of paper he needs to fill out, but the author's voice repeats over and over again, irritating Michael even more.

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton." Michael tries his very best to ignore the person, but the author is annoyingly persistent. "Ashton, Ashton, Ashton, Ashton-"

"Jesus Christ," Michael grumbles under his breath, slamming the pen in his hand down and glaring up at the author. Then he gives the fakest smile to the bug that keeps bothering him and says in the most fakest, friendliest tone, "What do you need, Mr. Hemmo?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, that's all." The author smiles.

"I'm good."

"It's well."

"Shut up. I have work to do." Then Michael picks up his pen and starts scribbling to finish his paperwork.

"As do I." L. R. Hemmo leans against the counter and eyes Michael. "I'm currently writing a new book and it's going to be completely different from my previous works."

"Cool."

"No, it'll be hot. The characters will be very different and I think I'll be able to gain some more fans when they read my book. I may lose some, but then those fans were never truly fans, anyway."

"Great."

"I just need some more inspiration and I was hoping you'd like to help me out?" Michael glances up at the author who's waiting for his answer

"I'm stuck back here," Michael replies, "but I think I know someone who's more fitting for the job." Then he spots Calum and calls his friend over.

"Hey," Calum greets. "What's up?"

"Help Mr. Hemmo here with his work," Michael says. "You're on your break, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Enjoy your time together." Michael pushes Calum closer to the author and pushed them away from the lobby and toward the halls of the rooms. Michael sighs and then he goes back behind the counter and starts finishing his work.

"I saw what you did," Michael hears someone, no doubt Ashton, say. He glances up and his assumption was right when he looks into his friend's hazel eyes. "You just kicked the L. R Hemmo out of the lobby."

Michael merely shrugs. "He was pestering me, anyway."

"Yeah, okay. So why was he bothering you?"

"He asked me to help him with his new book."

"And you turned down the offer?!" Michael nods. "Do you not like L. R. Hemmo?"

"To be honest, I'm a fan of his work, but I'm not a fan of his. You see what I'm saying?"

"Why did you send Calum though? I would gladly have went with him. Calum doesn't even know the guy, yet you make him go?"

"He just walked in at the wrong time. If anything, he's unfortunate." Michael hears the inn phone ring and he is quick to answer once Ashton leaves to do his job. "Thank you for calling Summer Inn Seconds, how may I be of service to you?"

\------

"So, the author guy asked about you," Calum says to Michael and Ashton later on that day during their lunch break. Michael looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Whom? Me or Ashton?" Michael asks and Calum nods in the direction of the curly haired boy.

"Really?!" Ashton exclaims, his eyes going wide. "What did he want to know about me?"

"He just told me to talk about you and that's what I did. Then he looked confused when I started talking about all the positives of your physical appearance." Michael takes a bite out of his burger, hiding a smile behind it.

"Wow, he actually asked about me. I didn't even know he knew about me!"

"He apparently does."

"Wait, how was he confused about how I looked?"

"I talked about your biceps and dimples and he just said he didn't know you had either one of those." Upon hearing this, Michael pokes at his arms, his finger barely sinking into his skin.

"My biceps aren't that noticeable and I probably didn't smile around him. I'll do that more often." He giggles and then he finishes up the sandwich he had gotten. He stands up, pushing his plate aside. "I'm going to go hang around the lobby. Maybe I'll catch Hemmy there."

"Hemmy?" Michael repeats. "You're calling him Hemmy?"

"Well, L. R. Hemmo sounds too professional, and Hemmy's kind of cute. Why not?" With that, Ashton leaves his two friends, humming to himself.

"Ashton's weird," Calum comments and Michael nods.

"Very," the red head says.

\------

Since Michael is still on break and he's finished his lunch, he decides to go around the inn for a bit, to make sure everything's okay. He's on the first floor, roaming through the halls. He spots someone, carrying a box into his room and he recognizes the person as the author. He also notices that he is struggling a bit to open the door.

"Crap," mutters the blond as he nearly drops the box. Michael rushes over to help him out, taking the box into his arms. Surprised, L. R. Hemmo glances over at Michael, sending him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," Michael says, watching the author dig through his pocket and pull out his room key. He opens the door and Michael walks into the room. "Where do you want me to put the box?"

"Down at the foot of the bed is perfect," L. R. Hemmo answers. "Thank you very much, Ashton."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's nothing." Michael places the heavy box down and quickly stands up. "Well, I better get going now. Work's call-"

"So what's your real name?" the blond interrupts. "When I asked your friend about you, he gave me a description of some other person." He starts to approach Michael, backing the red head up against a small dresser.

The author continues, "From what I've seen, you're anything but giggly. You don't smile a lot, and you certainly don't have massive biceps." He gives Michael's arms a squeeze, causing the young employee to retract his arm harshly out of his grip.

"Why do you care about who I am?" Michael hisses. "I'm a mere nobody and you're the famous L. R. Hemmo, or so you say. Why in the world would you want to know anything about me?"

"So, am I not allowed to get to know some of the employees here?"

"You really annoy me."

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

"You're L. R. Hemmo."

"I mean, my real name. That's just my pen name."

"Then why did you reserve your name under your pen name?"

"I'm friends with the boss. He knows me, I know him. Now tell me: why didn't you give me your name?"

"If you want it so badly, it's Calum."

"What a terrible lie." The next thing Michael knows his hands are being pinned to the dresser and the blond author is attaching his lips to the red head's neck. Michael's breath hitches at the sudden action and he feels teeth nibbling his skin.

"St-Stop..." Michael breathes out, but it wasn't enough to make L. R. Hemmo pull away.

"Tell me," he says against Michael's skin. "Tell me your name." He starts to lean into the employee, briefly releasing his wrists to help him on top of the dresser.

"Wait, hold on-" Michael gasps when a pain shoots into his neck as the author's teeth sink deeper into the skin. He tried to push him away, but the blond quickly grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"My name," says the blond, "my name is Luke."

"L-Luke..." Michael repeats, a moan following instantly. He can feel his pants grow tighter when Luke makes slow thrusting movements in between the red head's legs, rubbing their groins together.

"That's right, babe. Moan my name." Luke carries Michael to the bed and lays him onto it. He starts to remove his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, tossing them to the side before he climbs on top of Michael. "What name shall I say as I fuck you into this bed?"

"Wait, what?!" Michael snaps back into reality and pushes Luke off of him. "No way! I'm not having sex with you!"

"You're a difficult one for me to catch, aren't you?" Luke says, sitting on the edge of the bed as Michael gets off and immediately stands up.

"You're insane. I'm going back to work." He makes his way to the door, but because of how quickly he stood up, his vision goes black and he stumbles back.

He feels a pair of arms slip under his as his back is pressed to Luke's chest.

"Careful, babe," Luke whispers into Michael's ear. "The only time you'll fall is for me."

Michael's face heats up as his cheeks fill with blush. He pushes Luke away from him, muttering perverted geezer under his breath as he storms out of the inn room.

"Damn that Luke," he growls "Stupid bastard."

\------

"You are being requested by a special guest," says Mr. Warren, the Summer Inn Seconds owner.

"Seriously?" Michael asks, raising an eyebrow. "By whom?"

"A guest in Room 132. He awaits for your arrival. I'll handle your shift until the guest sends you back." Michael nods and then he lets the boss take over the front desk. "I suggest you change into your more comfortable attire."

"All right." Mr. Warren smiles at Michael before the red head departs to go to his room to change.

"Ooh, someone's requestin' Mikey," Ashton says in a teasing tone before Michael could go into the staff part of the inn. Michael rolls his eyes at his friend, smacking his shoulder.

"It's probably nothing special. Anyway, what's up with the stack of towels?"

Ashton looks at the towels he's carrying and does his best to shrug. "Calum told me to bring them down. Do you want to help me?"

"No, thanks. I'd rather deal with an inn guest than help you." Ashton scoffs and attempts to kick Michael.

"Rude! Anyway, I have a question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Why'd you tell Hemmy that your name's Ashton? Calum telling me that he asked about me had my hopes up, but turns out he was asking about you."

"He wanted my name, so I gave him yours."

Ashton shakes his head in disapproval. "Bad Mikey, lying to your guests."

"Luke knows Ashton's not my name, so it doesn't matter anymore."

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "Who's Luke?"

"The author? L. R. Hemmo? His name's Luke. His pen name is L. R. Hemmo."

"Oh, Luke. That's a nice name. I feel like he's starting to like you, if he tells you his real name. Even his birth name is nowhere to be found online. Trust me, I tried figuring it out. Anyway, I'll see you at dinner break! Bye, Mikey!"

Ashton runs off, leaving Michael surprised. He wonders to himself, why in the world would Luke want to deal with him?

\------

"I should've known it was you," Michael groans when Luke opens the door for him.

"Hello to you, too," Luke greets and motions Michael to go and sit at the balcony. "I ordered some iced tea for the both of us."

"I'm more of a coffee person."

"Oh. I could change the order, if you'd like."

"It's fine. Iced tea's good." Luke nods and the two sit down on the comfy chairs provided. Luke picks up his laptop from the coffee table and starts typing something while Michael stares out into the ocean, looking at the light bouncing off the water. "So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I was lonely," Luke answers. "I needed some sort of company."

"So I'm only here as company? Great."

"Also, I'm having a minor case of writer's block, and I need some kind of inspiration. Do you have any ideas? I'll give credit to you in my book."

"I'm an eighteen year old high school graduate who passed English with a C."

"I didn't ask about your background."

"No, I mean, I don't know anything about creative writing. I'm shit when it comes to stuff like this.

Luke bites on his index as he takes a brief break from typing. "You can't possibly be that bad."

"The best story I ever thought of was a unicorn saving the world from the pentacorns. I got a B on that assignment back in my freshman year."

"... You're right. You're no help. I guess you'll just stay here and keep me company."

"Or you could send me back and request someone else? Like Calum or my other friend Ashton. They're far more creative than I am and Ashton's a huge fan of yours."

Luke glances at Michael. "Aren't you a fan of mine as well?"

"Well, yes, but does it matter? I can't help with any kind of inspiration. Sorry, Mr. Hemmo."

"Why are you calling me that?" Luke asks. "Did I not tell you my name?"

"Am I allowed to call you by your given first name?" Michael questions.

"That's why I told you my name, is it not?" Michael just shrugs and Luke looks back at his laptop.

"So what is your next book about?" Michael asks.

"It's another love story," Luke says, "but I think the main characters are going to be more unique."

"How so?"

"It's something you'll have to read for yourself."

"If you can't tell me what it's about, then I can't exactly help you, can I?"

"True, but you wouldn't have given me any decent ideas anyway." Luke starts to laugh to himself as Michael swats his shoulder.

"Whatever. You're the writer, not me. I can't write for my life." The two sit in complete silence as Luke types a few words every ten seconds and Michael lets out a sigh, taking in the ocean air and relaxing as the soothing sounds of the ocean and distant voices of people on the beach fill his ears.

A knock interrupts Michael from his relaxed state and Luke sets his laptop on the table, standing up and going to answer the door. Michael runs his fingers through his red hair and closes his eyes for a moment.

He listens as Luke's footsteps become louder as the author returns with two glasses of iced tea. He sets the drinks down on the table before he takes his laptop and places it back onto his lap.

"So why did you start writing books?" Michael asks, just so there was some kind of conversation forming between him and the author.

"At a young age of ten," the blond starts, "my parents forgot to pick me up from school, so I decided to wait in the school library. I picked up a random book and decided to read a little bit of it, but I ended up falling in love with book after reading through the first chapter. A wonderful book, it was. I finished the entire book within two days and ever since then I've been reading all kinds of books.

"Out of all the books that I read, I found romance books more appealing to me. I started writing my first book and it had gotten many positive reviews from my peers. My teachers suggested that I tried publishing the book, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. So after a few years of editing my first story, I was finally satisfied with the results, so I tried to get the book published. I was thirteen at that time, and my parents didn't like the idea of people knowing my real name, so I made up the alias L. R. Hemmo.

"After months of trying to get my book published, there was one place that finally accepted my work. Book critics called my work one of the greatest love stories of our generation. I thought that was an overstatement, but even readers that have read it agreed.

"Seeing all the positive reviews that I received, it encouraged me to write more. Now look where it has gotten me. I'm considered one of the greatest, most successful romance authors of all time." Luke looks over at Michael and smiles. "And it's all thanks to my readers."

"Wow. You became famous at such a young age," Michael comments. "When I was thirteen, I was sitting in my room, playing video games and doing unproductive things."

There's a knock at the door again and this time Michael offers to answer it. Luke returns to trying to write something for his book and Michael makes his way to the door, opening it and revealing one of the employees Elise.

"Michael?" she asks, squinting at the red head.

"I was requested," Michael explains, shrugging. He looks down at what was in her hands and cocks an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"The iced coffee? It's for Mr. Hemmo. He ordered it. He must really be thirsty." She giggles, placing the cold glass into Michael's hand before she waves goodbye and skips away.

Michael closes the door and eyes the drink. He then just shrugs and walks back over to Luke, handing him the iced coffee.

"Oh, that's for you," Luke says. "It's your drink."

"Mine?" Michael says, lifting the drink up and staring at it before he looks back at the author. "But I was okay with the iced tea."

"But you told me that you were more of a coffee person, so I asked the girl employee if she could fetch me iced coffee. I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked, so I got you that. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, yeah that's okay. Thank you." Michael sits down on the chair, the iced coffee still in his hand. He uses the straw provided to mix the drink a little before he takes a sip out of it. When he finishes about half of the glass, he looks back at Luke. "You do realize the inn charges you, right? You're spending money on me and I pretty much get this kind of stuff for free, since I work here."

Luke shrugs before he glances over at Michael. "If it's you that my money is being used for, then that I do not mind at all."

\------

After two hours of being stuck with the blond author on the balcony, Michael is now back in his work uniform and is standing behind the counter. It's nearing eight and Cas shows up, so he can take over the next shift.

"Michael, it's time to finish up your work for the day," he informs the red head. "Do you want me to take over?"

"I have a few things to finish up," Michael says.

"Are you sure? I can take the work from here."

"It's fine. I'm okay. Just be back here in an hour or something. I'll most likely be done by then." Cas seems hesitant at first, but nods anyway and leaves Michael to himself.

In truth, Michael just doesn't want to leave yet. He is behind on work, but he has all the time the next day to complete it.

Because everyone is out eating in the buffet at this time around or sleeping or having bonfires at the beach, the lobby is pretty much empty from any guests or employees except for himself. He decides that he'll just tidy things up before Cas comes back to take over the shift.

"Mikey?" a voice says minutes later. Michael looks up and sees Ashton and Calum approaching him. Ashton is carrying a glass of what appears to be soda and Calum has a plate of mashed potatoes and green beans. "I brought you something to drink. It's Dr. Pepper."

"I got you my leftover dinner," Calum says.

"Thanks, guys," Michael says, taking the glass and placing it on top of the counter and opposite of any technology. Calum places the plate in front of Michael and then he and Ashton both take a seat on recliners that are closest to the front desk.

"Cas told us that you were going to be busy," Calum begins.

"So we brought the food to you," Ashton finishes.

"I could've went to the buffet myself," Michael tells them, laughing a little.

"Still." Soon a group of teenage female guests walk into the lobby, disrupting the peace inside the place with their obnoxious laughing and talking.

When one of the girls spots Michael, a mischievous smirk makes its way onto her face as she approaches the red head.

"Yes?" Michael says, being as professional as possible. "How may I assist you young ladies?"

"Assist your ass to someone's dick!" the girl suddenly exclaims, earning shocked looks from Michael and his friends.

"Excuse me?" He tries to be polite as possible, but the girl continues to be an immature one.

"Suck my nonexistent dick, you faggot!" She picks up a green bean and throws it at Michael's face, earning laughs from some of her friends except one.

"You bitch!" Calum exclaims, jumping from his spot and darting straight for the girl. The girl shrieks as Calum grabs her shoulders and shoves her against the wall. "You think just because you're a guest, you can treat workers here like they're shit?! If anyone's shit, it's you!"

"Help! I'm being raped!" the girl cries out, infuriating the brunet worker even more. He nearly punches the girl, but Ashton is quick to react and pulls his friend away. One of the girl's friends goes up to the one against the wall and helps her regain her breath back by patting her back.

Michael watches with wide eyes at the entire scene, not even bothering to jump into it. When the attacked girl's eyes land on him, he freezes and stares as she walks behind the counter and towards him. He backs himself up against a wall and the girl slaps him across the face.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop that idiot?!" she hisses.

"I-I was-"

"Don't interrupt me!" She's suddenly being pulled away from Michael by the friend that helped her earlier.

"Stop it, Bree! You're drunk!" she exclaims and the girl named Bree punched her stomach.

"Shut up, Tia! You're a fucking whore!"

"What's going on in here?" a voice speaks up and all eyes go over to the person who was coming out of the hallway. "I can hear such unpleasant screeching from my room."

"Oh, my God! It's L. R. Hemmo!" a girl squeals and soon the girls rush over to him. When Luke looks up and sees Michael, he pushes his way past the girls and to Michael.

"What happened to your face?" Luke asks, reaching across the counter to touch Michael's now red cheek, but the employee draws away.

"It's nothing. I smacked my face against the wall while walking around," he answers quickly.

"He tried to force himself on me!" shouts to drunk girl. "I was defending myself!"

"Bullpoop!" Calum shouts. "You attacked him first! Go back to Hell from whence you came!"

"How dare you!"

"I dare, because skanks like you should fuck off!"

A loud voice booms through the lobby, "What did you call my girlfriend?!" Calum looks over at the front door and sees a group of guys glaring at him. His brave expression drains from his face from seeing how buffer the other guys are.

"Please, calm your girlfriend," Michael says in the politest tone he can make at that moment, "and we can all carry on with our lives."

"FUCK YOU, FAGGOT!" the girl shouts at him, throwing herself over the counter to attack. Before she can do any damage to Michael, Luke pulls her off the counter and throws her onto the floor.

"What the Hell was that?!" the girl's boyfriend exclaims and Luke rams him against the wall until he was right at his face.

"Listen, buddy," Luke hisses. "If you or your girlfriend or any of your friends mess with the inn staff again, I will make sure all of your belongings will be thrown into the Pacific Ocean. Understand? Or must I force that information into your thick head?" The guy gulps and mumbles something, annoying Luke. "Speak up!"

"I understand!" the guy yelps and Luke gives him one last shove and then the group of teenagers scurry off, the guy helping his sobbing drunk girlfriend off the ground. Then they all were out of the lobby, leaving the employees and the author in silence.

Even though Ashton was mentally squealing inside, because one of his favorite authors was in the same room as he was, he decides it's best to lead Calum out of the lobby, so Luke and Michael are alone with one another.

Luke walks around the counter and gets closer to Michael, but the red head backs away a little.

"Why did you do that to the girl?" Michael asks, trying his best to sound angry.

"The real question is, why didn't you?" Luke says back. "You could've gotten hurt."

"So?"

"So I was making sure you wouldn't."

"Who cares, if I get hurt? I'm just a faggot, like that girl said." Michael shakes his head, pushing his dinner aside. He's a bit surprised that the drink and plate of mashed potatoes and green beans didn't fall all over the place after what had happened.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Luke says. Michael scoffs.

"The world doesn't seem to think that."

"Who cares what the world says when your special guy is all that matters?"

"I'll never find my special guy or any guy, because no one I know in this damn world will ever be attracted to me!" Michael looks away from Luke, so the author won't see the tears threatening his eyes. He places his hands over his arms that are starting to form goosebumps, taking in a shaky breath. "It doesn't matter. Love was never meant for me anyway."

Suddenly arms wrap around Michael, catching him by surprise. His eyes widen when he feels Luke tighten his embrace around him.

"Where have I been when you've been feeling like this?" Luke speaks under his breath.

"Luke?" Michael mumbles, but the blond doesn't respond as he presses a long and gentle kiss to Michael's tear-stained cheek.

"I will make you feel special," the author says against the red head's cheek, "because you deserve to know how special you truly are." He continues to kiss his cheek a few more times, each kiss sending a million butterflies to the red head's stomach.

"... Michael," Michael whispers.

"What?" Luke pulls away and looks at Michael with a confused expression.

"M-My name. It's Michael."

"Michael," Luke repeats, a smile forming on his lips. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful man."

Michael can't help but smile at the compliment, blush making its way onto his face as he wipes away the tears from his eyes.

"You really know what to say to a person, don't you?" Michael jokes, laughing a little.

"I am a romance author, after all," Luke reminds.

"So, the entire time you were here, you never knew my name once?"

"Of course not, because you never told me."

"Couldn't you have asked the other inn staff?"

"Finding out your name from someone else wouldn't be as special as finding out your name from you." Luke presses his forehead against Michael's, the red head looking anywhere but at the author's face. The blond kisses Michael's nose and the employee scrunches his nose a bit in the cutest way to Luke. "Let's go to my room, okay?"

"B-But I have to wait for Cas," Michael informs Luke. "He's taking over the next shift."

"Then I'll wait until you finish your shift."

\------

Luke sits on one of the recliners, watching Michael as he does everything he can to keep himself busy, like doing bits of paperwork provided for him and eating his dinner for the night. The red head tries to brush off the uncomfortable feeling of being watched by the author by keeping his eyes and mind on anything but Luke.

More people start to fill the lobby, giving Michael more work to complete (and more things to keep Luke off of his mind). Cas finally arrives and makes sure that Michael doesn't try to extend his time, because he believes that he has done enough work for one day (or week for that matter).

Luke leads Michael to his room and he is quick to pull his room key out to unlock the door. Once the two enter the room, Michael waits by the door, noticing that the curtains are now shut and the only light in the room is the lamp by the bed.

Michael watches as Luke removes his tie and idly throws it onto a nearby chair. He takes a seat on the bed and motions Michael to sit beside him.

"Don't worry," the author speaks, "I won't do anything against your will." Michael nods as he slowly approaches the bed and taking the spot beside Luke. "I think you should tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"Oh, I'm a pretty boring person," Michael mumbles, playing with his own fingers. "Talking about myself will make you bored."

"Then bore me." Michael rolls his eyes, but does what he's told anyway.

"My full name's Michael Gordon Clifford. Born on the twentieth of November, I'm an eighteen years old high school graduate and I'm starting university in mid-August. I'm shy and antisocial, so other than the inn staff, I really have no other friends. I tend to dye my hair every once in a while, but my natural hair color is blond. I've worked at the inn as a summer job ever since last year and I like pizza."

"Wow," Luke breathes out, "you're right. You are a boring person, but you're perfect to me, so that makes up for it." He starts laughing and Michael whacks his stomach, muttering for him to shut up. "Anyway, I should tell you about myself as well, right? The real me."

"Real you?" Michael repeats. "You're a fake?"

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like an awful person, but I have my reason why I'm not the real me to the world: I want to keep my true identity a secret. Only my family members know of who I am.

"Anyway, my full name's Luke Robert Hemmings. I'm actually not twenty-three, but eighteen and my birthday's on July sixteenth. Ever since publishing my first book when I was thirteen and gaining some recognition from the world, I dropped out of school. My parents homeschooled me, actually, but they had to stop, because their work was interfering with my studies.

"I wouldn't say I'm antisocial, because I do like to talk to others, but I do not have many friends. I've lost all of mine when I started my life as a romance author. I'm blond and I always have been blond. My career is being a romance author and I love Michael Gordon Clifford."

Michael nods, understanding, but then the last part finally gets through his mind. "Wait, what?!"

Luke repositions himself, so that he's facing Michael a little bit more. He takes his hands into his own and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm in love with you."

"B-But you haven't been here long enough to develop any feelings for me. How can you be in love with me?"

"It was love at first sight. When I walked into the lobby and saw you, I instantly fell in love. Every second that passes, I'm falling even more for you."

Michael's heart starts to beat at an abnormally fast pace from Luke's words and he doesn't know what to respond with.

"I-I'm at a loss of words right now," Michael says and Luke starts to lean in.

"Before you forget how to talk," says the author, "answer this one question. Will you be mine, as in my boyfriend?"

Now Michael's really at a loss of words, but when Luke starts to lean in, he does the same, closing his eyes and regaining some of his speech back.

His answer to Luke's simple question was, "Yes."

******

Then the two start to kiss that quickly grows heated and Luke snakes an arm around Michael's waist, pulling the red head closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, Luke gently pushes Michael down on the bed, going on top of him and in between the employee's legs.

"Mmm, wait," Michael speaks and Luke reluctantly draws away. "I need to get comfortable." Michael moves over towards the center of the bed, letting his head fall against the pillows as he lies down. "Okay. I'm ready." Luke grins and crawls his way over to Michael, hovering above him and reconnecting their lips.

During the kiss, Michael starts to unbutton Luke's shirt while the blond runs his hands under the red head's shirt, roaming his chest. Michael slips the dress shirt off of Luke and tosses it to the side and Luke tugs at Michael's shirt, signaling him to let him remove it. The two break the kiss and Michael lifts himself slightly, so Luke can easily discard of his inn shirt.

Michael can feel Luke lower himself a bit, so his lips meet Michael's neck. Michael's head is tilted upwards, so Luke has more access to his skin. Luke starts sucking on the sensitive area of the neck while one of his hands make its way to Michael's pants and starts to rub him in between the legs.

Michael moans at the touch, his arms wrapping around Luke's neck as the blond continues stroking him.

"Spread your legs a little more," Luke orders, but when Michael doesn't do so, he gets in between his legs and uses his own legs to force Michael's farther apart.

"Luke!" Michael gasps when Luke's hand goes more in between his legs, the stroke becoming faster and harder. Luke pulls away and stares at Michael who's panting hard, face all red from heat.

"Did I do something you didn't like?" he questions, but Michael shakes his head.

"N-No, you just caught me by surprise. But be gentle, pl-please."

"Of course." Michael pulls Luke's head down, so their lips meet and the two are locked in a passionate kiss that starts to grow more intimate. Michael can feel Luke's fingers start unbuttoning his pants, pulling the flaps down to expose more of the boxer shorts he's under.

Cold fingers slide under Michael's shorts and the red head inhales sharply at the sudden temperature change in his lower region.

"Michael's lungs suddenly fill with air as he intakes a sharp breath," Luke narrates, "when Luke's fingers meet his hardening length."

"Are you seriously going to narrate this?" Michael asks, pushing Luke away.

"He questions."

"Luke, stop it."

"He orders, annoyed."

"Shut up-" Luke kisses Michael's lips, continuing to make friction between his hand and Michael's hard-on.

"Michael is quickly cut off by Luke's lips pressing against his soft ones while Luke's hand works its magic rubbing on his hard length."

"Luuuuke..."

"Then Luke whispers to his love, 'I love you.'" The last one he says it into Michael's ear, sending shivers to go up and down Michael's back.

"S-Seriously, knock it off," Michael gasps and Luke chuckles lowly to himself.

"All right then," Luke agrees. Michael watches as Luke pulls his hand out of Michael's shorts and gets off the bed.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Luke kneels by his luggage that's by a wall, opening it up and pulling two things out. "You brought lube and condoms with you?"

"Hey, one may never know when an opportunity such as this comes by," Luke says, setting the things on the bed and going back over to Michael. "Now, where did we leave off?"

"Um-"

"Oh, right." Luke hooks his fingers into Michael's pants and shorts, pulling them down in one go.

"Shit," Michael mumbles, covering his face with one of the pillows. He hears Luke chuckling as suddenly the pillow is being pulled down, so Luke's blue eyes are looking into his.

"Don't cover your face, babe," Luke says. "You're beautiful."

Michael's heart race quickens. "I-I'm getting embarrassed right now. Don't say anything."

"Okay. I won't say another word." Luke disappears from Michael's sight and the red head sighs in relief. That was, until he felt something wrap around his hard length, and it was most definitely not Luke's hand.

"Oh, God!" Michael gasps and shoots up, staring down at Luke whose mouth is taking in Michael's length. One hand of Luke's is at the base of his hard-on while the rest of him is in the author's mouth.

Luke's moans vibrate around Michael and it makes the red head want to release whatever he's been holding back this entire time. He lies back down again, trying to relax, but his back arches when Luke's tongue swirls at his tip.

"Luke!" Michael cries out when Luke's free hand starts cupping the sack underneath his length.

Luke pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting his tongue to Michael's tip. "Just a moment, babe," Luke says as Michael's breathing becomes uneven.

"Please, Luke," Michael begs. "I want to feel more of you."

Luke can feel is hard-on twitch from Michael's needy pleas. Understanding, he nods and starts disposing the rest of his clothes onto the floor. He picks up the lube and coats his fingers with it. With one finger aligned to Michael's entrance, he slowly pushes a finger in, waiting for Michael to relax before he continues.

"This is going to take a while," Luke tells Michael. "I don't want to hurt you, so I need to prep you up first."

"I-I get it," Michael says, his voice barely above a whisper. "C-Continue..."

Luke waits for the OK from Michael and starts to move his finger in deeper inside of him. Once his entire finger is in, he moves around a bit, touching something that makes Michael let out a moan of pleasure.

"F-Fuck, Luke, do that again," he pleads and Luke obeys. Michael lets another moan escape from in between his lips and Luke smirks at his reaction. "Th-That feels-"

"Amazing?" Luke finishes. "That area is one of the best parts of making love, my dear Michael. But the greatest part of making love is being closer to you."

"That's such a cliche thing to say."

"Well, what do you expect from a romance writer?" Luke pulls his finger out, so that way he can add another finger. He repeats the same process, slowly making his way inside, stopping when Michael shows any sign of discomfort. Then when Michael says he can continue, he does. He tries his best to stretch out Michael, so when the real thing happens Michael would feel nothing but intense pleasure.

Once Luke has three of his fingers entirely inside Michael, the red head begs Luke to hurry, because he's unable to hold back any longer.

"Sorry, babe. I need to put on the condom and slick myself up." Luke feels slightly pressured with every moan and groan that Michael makes, because Luke's just about ready to come as well, but he wants to do it at the same time as Michael does, so he quickly lubes his condom-covered length. Then he hovers above Michael, placing his tip at Michael's entrance. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for a while," Michael says with a smile Luke finds beautifully captivating. The blond leans down, so their lips meet and he pushes himself inside of Michael.

When Michael gasps, Luke whispers against his lips, "Shh, it's okay, baby. It'll feel good, I promise." The inn employee nods, both for understanding and signaling Luke to go on.

One of Michael's arms wraps under Luke's and pulls the blond closer to kiss him, his nails digging into his bare back. His hand of the other arm is being held down against the bed as their fingers are interlaced.

Luke continues rocking into Michael at a rhythmic pace, whimpers coming from the one underneath and Luke would slow down his movements and give Michael multiple kisses to calm him down.

"I n-need to do it now!" Michael shouts and Luke nods.

"One more thrust," he says and then he sends one last push, hitting Michael's good spot and the two cry out one another's name as Michael climaxes in between them and Luke spills inside Michael and into the condom.

The two are left panting, remaining in that position for a while. Luke moves some of Michael's red hair from his face that now has sweat forming at the top. He finally pulls out, kissing Michael's forehead before he removes the come-filled condom, tying it up and tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

"How was it?" he asks, worried he might've hurt Michael in some way.

"Perfect," Michael answers, still trying to catch his breath. He smiles up at Luke and the blond can't help but return the expression.

Luke looks around, getting the box of tissues by the table and starts cleaning the remains of Michael's come off of both of their stomachs. Once he finishes cleaning, he tosses the used tissues away and lies beside Michael, one leg thrown over Michael's while one arm is lying lazily over Michael's body.

Luke's finger makes random patterns into Michael's skin and the red head turns his body, so his head is under Luke's chin and his face is buried into his chest. He wraps his arms around Luke, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Michael," Luke whispers, nuzzling his nose into Michael's hair.

"I love you, too, Luke," Michael breathes out, his soft snores filling the room after.

The two soon fall asleep that night in each other's arms, the both having wonderful dreams of one another.

******

"You two a thing now?" Calum asks the following morning as he, Ashton, and the new couple sit at the table.

"Yeah," Luke answers, "since last night."

"Oh, no. Did you use protection?"

"Calum!" Michael scolds, his face turning red. "Just because we started dating last night, doesn't mean we did the deed." Calum just shrugs and starts drinking his glass of orange juice.

Luke raises an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk comes onto his face as he says, "But didn't we?"

Calum throws his head forward, slamming his glass down on the table and coughing loudly to relieve his throat from irritation when the drink went through his air pipe.

Michael notices that Ashton's been quiet this entire time and he looks over at his curly haired friend.

"Is your friend okay?" Luke asks.

"I'm fine," Calum assures.

"I meant your other friend. He keeps staring at me."

"Oh, gee! Thanks for your concern! You, too, Michael!"

"May I have your autograph?!" Ashton suddenly blurts out. "S-Sorry, if I'm a bother. I just really love your books."

Luke chuckles, agreeing, "Sure." Ashton squeals a bit, handing him a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "Whom am I writing to?"

"Me. Wait, my name's not that. It's Ashton."

"Ashton Irwin?"

"Holy cheeseballs, the L. R. Hemmo knows my name. Calum!" Ashton grabs Calum's arm and shakes him violently. "He knows my name!"

"You can just call me Luke."

"HOLY GOD! HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM BY HIS BIRTH FIRST NAME!" Luke and Michael laugh at Ashton's fan moment and Luke signs the paper, handing it back to Ashton who looks like he's about to pass out.

"You're such a dweeb, Ash," Calum groans, rolling eyes while clearing his throat one last time. "So, how's the writing been? I heard you're writing a new book?"

"Oh, yeah," Luke says. "I was having difficulties coming up with more ideas, so I came here to Summer Inn Seconds to get some kind of inspiration. I ended up meeting Michael and falling for him, but I'm no longer on writer's block, because I know what to write next!"

"Yay, Luke!" Ashton exclaims. "I'm going to go out and buy the book once it hits the bookstores!"

"Why buy it when I can give it to you for free?"

"Because you deserve the money! It's a thank you for writing your amazing stories. But can I have a sneak peak at your next story?"

"Sorry, but you're just going to have to wait until it's published," Michael says. "He won't even show it to me."

"He's right," Luke says. "You'll just have to wait and see."

\------

Today is Michael's final day at the inn for the summer and he's at the train station with his friends and boyfriend, waiting for his train for him to get back home and prepare himself for university. He lives about three hours away by train, and he plans on arriving home around three in the afternoon.

"I'mma miss you, Mikey," Ashton says, hugging the red head while trying to hold back tears. "I'll see you next year."

"You, too," Michael says back. "I'll miss you a lot." He pulls away and goes over to Calum, giving him a hug and he returns it. "I'll see you as university, Cal."

"See you then," Calum responds. "I'll still miss you."

"Same here." Michael hears someone clear his throat and he turns to see Luke, holding one present in one hand while his arms are spread out, inviting Michael into them.

Michael walks over to his boyfriend and gives him a long, tight hug.

"I'll miss you most, Luke," Michael says.

"I'll miss you a lot, too," Luke whispers, kissing the top of Michael's head. The four hear a voice on the intercom, saying that Michael's train will be arriving momentarily.

The two pull away, but their arms are still around one another. Luke takes Michael's hand into his and with his other hand places the present into it.

"What's this?" Michael asks and Luke only smiles.

"A present," Luke replies, "from me to you. Open it when you leave."

The train finally approaches and Michael doesn't miss the tears in his friends eyes and the ones that dripped from Luke's face.

"I'll visit you someday," Luke says.

"You'll make a scene, since you're famous. But if you want, then visiting me is always a great idea." The two share one last kiss and a hug, Calum and Ashton joining the embrace.

Michael waves goodbye to the three and he pulls his luggage behind him, hopping onto the train and watching the doors close. He glanced out the window, Luke, Ashton, and Calum all waving at him. He does the same and the train starts to pull out of the station.

Michael looks at Luke's present to him on his lap and he decides to tear the wrapping off, stuffing whatever he tore off into his pocket.

In his hand was a book and the title was So Inn Love with L. R. Hemmo written on the front cover. He searches for the summary and finds it, reading every word.

Upon reading the summary, he realizes something- the entire book revolves around his and Luke's relationship, how the two met, how they dated, and how they spent their summer.

He flips through the pages until he gets to one page that catches his already teary eyes.

_Dedicated to Michael G. Clifford_

_The one who means more than the absolute universe to me_

_I love you forever and always_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There's that one shot. I wrote all this in two days. I hope you enjoyed it (: This can be found on Wattpad!


End file.
